


The Wishes

by trextyrano



Series: The Young Knight's Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Magic, Original Character(s), Stuffing, Stuffing near the end, Weight Gain, spells, transfur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trextyrano/pseuds/trextyrano
Summary: This is a continuity from "The Knight who Won’t Stop Eating."
Series: The Young Knight's Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839232
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stuffing





	The Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuity from "The Knight who Won’t Stop Eating."

It’s been three months after The Young Knight became the Knight of a kingdom. However, The Young Knight still can’t forgot about what his parents have been said about him when he finally achieved his dream, how his parents felt disgraced for didn’t followed what they wanted him to be. 

Everytime he remembered it, the more he got stressed, the more he eats sweets as his stress relief. He just wished if he could just disappear or turn into something that his parents won’t be able to recognised him, or have his parents’s memories about him get wiped so they won’t remember anything about him. 

One day, The Young Knight was walking alone in the forest. He always prefer to walk alone. This is another thing he likes to do beside eating sweets. 

Suddenly, he heard a noise. It was from a strange looking animal that he never saw before, got caught by a trap! The Young Knight decided to go to help it. 

The Young Knight finally managed to save it from the trap. 

“There you are, little buddy. You're save now,” said The Young Knight.  
“Thank you, The Young Knight. I owe you,” The Strange Animal replied.  
“You can talk?” The Young Knight suprised once he heard that animal talk to him. 

The Strange Animal chuckled. “I’m actually a magical creature who will granted three wishes to whoever save me from danger.”

The Young Knight nodded, understand it, even he still a little bit suprised.  
“So as my way to thanked you for saving me, I will granted your three wishes,” said The Strange Animal. 

“Really? Then let me think about my first wish. Hmm, let see,” The Young Knight think hard about what his first wish, and he remembered about his parents and how they treated him badly about him and his dream. Once he remembered about it, he decided to said his first wish. 

“I want you to erased my parents’s memories about me. I don't want to hear them keep talking bad about me and how I became nowadays,” The Young Knight said his first wish. 

The Strange Animal granted his first wish. “I’m sure your parents won’t remember anything about you now. You have another two wishes now.”

The Young Knight carefully thinking about his another wishes until he finally decided about the second think he should wished. 

“Okay, my second wish is; I want you to turn me into something tgat my parents won’t recognised me, just in case my parents suddenly gain their memories about me.”

After he said his second wish, there was shiny sparklings around him, suddenly turned him into a cat/lizard-like humanoid creature. Luckily he still keep the armors he wears as a human. 

“Go on, you still have one more wish now,” The Strange Animal reminded him that he still have one more wish remained. 

The Young Knight remember if he still have one more wish. He already think about it. 

“I just wishes my friends still recognised me, even in my new form. Most of them are good friends. I wishes they didn’t mind about how I look now.”

The Strange Animal nodded his head, and granted his last wish. The Young Knight got all of his wishes granted. He thanked The Strange Animal for making his wishes come true. 

Before he headed back to where he lived now after separated from his Family. The Strange Animal decided to give him a gift for a last time. With his magic, he give him a table full of cakes. 

The Young Knight looked at the table. His pupil dilated as he saw so many cakes in front of him. He want to eat all of them by himself. 

“This is my last gift for you. Enjoy it for yourself.”

The Young Knight won’t hesitated. He sit on his chair, eating all of the cakes one by one, devouring them all until nothing left on the table and his clothes getting tighter as his belly grown, become full because of all of those cakes are filling his stomach. 

After he ate all of the cakes, The Young Knight resting under the tree. He leans in against the tree while both of his hands are rubbing against his overstuffed, rounded belly as his stomach making rumbling noises as he digest the food. 

The Young Knight spent the rest of his day resting under the tree, feeling that today was a very good day for him.


End file.
